HUNHAN : POCKY
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [SEQUEL hunhan : Lunch] [Drama] fe] [Romance] Luhan suka Cornetto Matcha, tapi benci Pocky Matcha- BUDAYAKAN REVIEW SETELAH BACA . FAVORITE JUGA XD


**Pocky?**

 **Author : Park RinHyun**

 **Oh Sehun - Lu Han**

 ** _Drama-Romance(?)-School Life_**

 **Rate : T**

 ** _*ekapark*_**

 _(Back Sound : BAP - Wake me up )_

 **Selamat membaca~**

Lu Han itu mungil. Berat badannya stagnan diangka itu-itu saja walaupun beberapa bungkus camilan ia habiskan setiap harinya.

Dia juga sangat suka minum _Banana Milk,_ setiap hari pasti terselip 2 botol dikantung rahasianya, dan tingginya nggak nambah juga. Padahal _Banana Milk_ itu kan susu, ada kandungan kalsiumnya juga ,kan ?

Jadi sejak usia 15 Luhan berhenti mengecek berat badannya, tingginya juga. Dia berpikir percuma dicek tiap bulan nggak ada perubahannya.

* **ekapark***

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua dibulan Maret.

Dari awal bulan Luhan sudah menyisihkan uang jajannya yang bisa disebut terbatas untuk jatah camilan. Tapi, pagi tadi dia menemukan lemarinya kosong. Padahal untuk persediaan sebulan. Diam-diam Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sulit mengontrol nafsu makannya.

Dia berencana untuk memborong snack setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Siang itu angin sepoi-sepoi. Istirahat kedua. Luhan memilih menikmati angin ditaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan luas sembari bersandar dikursi panjang.

Tapi, tak ada angin apalagi hujan tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dan menyorongkan 2 kotak _Pocky rasa Cokelat juga Matcha._

Luhan kaget. Bukan Luhan namanya kalau nggak bisa mengontrol aura bunga-bunga yang nggak bisa ia tolak.

Sebenarnya Luhan nggak terlalu kaget. Karena semenjak _'Insiden makan siang'_ beberapa waktu lalu Sehun sudah tak ragu mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau sekadar ngobrol ringan.

"Untukku ?", Luhan memastikan.

Sehun berdecak ringan.

"Tentu. Kuperhatikan seharian ini kau tidak _ngemil._ Jatahmu _ludes,_ ya?"

 _Ceplas ceplos. Khas Sehun sekali._

 _"Sok tahu_ ", cibir Luhan.

"Jadi kau mau _Pocky_ ini atau tidak ? Tanganku pegal"

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Luhan sebenarnya **_sangat-sangat bahagia,_** jarang-jarang kan Sehun berbaik hati menawarkan makanan seperti ini. Tapi dia masih sedikit _gengsi._

"Jangan banyak mikir, kalau mau tinggal terima ,kan ?", Sehun jadi kesal sendiri.

Luhan menimbang sedetik, sedetik kemudian kotak _Pocky rasa Cokelat_ ada digenggamannya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _Pocky rasa Matcha_ masih ada ditangannya. Sepertinya Luhan tak berminat mengambilnya.

"Lalu yang ini?"

"Untukmu saja. Aku tak suka rasa _Matcha"_ , jelas Luhan. Jemarinya sudah membuka kotak _Pocky._

 _"_ Tidak suka? Kemarin kau makan _Cornetto Matcha"_

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan. Tidak terlalu dekat.

 _"_ Beda tahu. Kalau _Cornetto Matcha_ enak . Aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak untuk _Pocky Matcha_ "

"Aku pernah mencoba sekali. Dan aku kapok. Rasanya membuatku mual", tanpa disadarinya Luhan malah _curhat._

Sehun anteng mendengarkan. Luhan yang banyak bicara membuatnya senang. Ia senang bisa mendapati ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Nada suaranya yang naik-turun. Bibirnya mengulum senyum.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat kedua mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol dibarengi _ngemil snack_ berbentuk _stick_ yang membuat ketagihan.

Fakta yang Sehun dapat hari ini :

 ** _[Luhan menyukai Cornetto Matcha ,tapi benci Pocky Matcha]_**

 ** _Fin._**

 **A.n :**

 **Buat reviewer di 'LUNCH' dan 'AMBIGU' .** ** _Jeongmal gomawoyo ^_^_**

 **Jujur aku bahagiaaaaaa bgt dengan respon kalian yang begitu manis hihihi**

 **Teruntuk yang nagih** ** _SEQUEL_** **AMBIGU . KALIAN JAHAT _**

 **Padahal itu** ** _first time_** **nulis rate M . Dan sengaja dibikin gajelas bin gantung, karena aku sendiri gapaham Sehun** **Makhluk** **apaan XD**

 **Kapan2 kalo aku udah dapat** ** _Laptop_** **yaaaa. Bantu mengaminkan :D Amin.**

 **Ini yaaa lanjutan Hunhan :D Semoga suka walaupun aku baper nulisnya kekekeke**

 **N.b :**

 **GET WELL SOON MAK HIME ALIAS HIMCHAN BAP. YA ALLAH ,AKU KAGET BACA ARTIKEL MAK CEDERA DIBAGIAN RUSUK :( :(**

 **JANGAN MAKSAIN DIRI YAAA. KATANYA FOKUS KE VOKAL ARTINYA GAK IKUTAN DANCE.**

 **DANNN**

 **BUAT KABAR RENCANA SUBUNIT NCT INDO ? AKU KAGET WOIII.**

 **MASIH GAGAL PAHAM JUGA :v**

 ** _Happy late White Day :-*_**

 ** _Byeeeeeee :-*_**


End file.
